


The Light In His Eyes

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Andrew did it first though, Garrett pins Andrew down, M/M, Sort Of, Well - Freeform, You're Welcome, also, but there's nothing, do with that what you will, explicit - Freeform, i'm a sucker for when these boys smile, it's so pure, just mildly suggestive, pure mindless fluff, questionable part, so i wrote about it, there's a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Andrew and Garrett eat dinner in the living room.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Light In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 9   
> prompt: The Light Shimmered in Their faces and Danced in Their Eyes  
> Playlist:  
> crying shame - the teskey brothers  
> prom queen - beach bunny  
> curious - hayley kiyoko

Andrew could irrevocably and confidently say that it had been a good day. He and Garrett had decided a date night was in order, the best it could be considering the pandemic that loomed outside and kept their doors locked. Something about being in the same house as Garrett while all of this was going on was a huge comfort to Andrew and he hoped that after they were allowed outside again and free to roam around without putting others at risk, then maybe he and Garrett could talk seriously about Andrew moving in and not renewing his apartment’s lease. 

So, they ordered food and Garrett made a half-tent half-picnic area with some sheets and things he had around the house. It was, in a word, perfect. They sat quietly for the first part of their meal, but at some point, Garrett turned and caught Andrew’s attention. 

Sometimes Garrett smiled what Andrew had dubbed his ‘hidden smile.’ It was beautiful and Andrew tried to make sure Garrett was able to do it at least once a day. It was just like his normal smile but there was something different behind it; instead of the pure joy and an easy showing of his teeth, the same smile in the pictures where he’s with people that enjoy his content. No, this smile was reserved just for Andrew, with light in Garrett's eyes and a small smile on his lips that let his boyfriend know that at that moment, Garrett was only thinking about the now. He wasn’t worried about his channel, the doubts, and fear that came with having a boyfriend, or the fact that neither he nor Andrew were quite ready to come out to friends and family. 

When Garrett smiled his hidden smile, it meant that he was just thinking about Andrew and the fact that the ginger man was in his life and made it ten times better. 

“What?” Andrew had asked when Garrett just stared at him. 

“I’m just thinking,” Garrett said softly, almost out of character for the ever-loud man that always had something to add, just to make everyone laugh. 

“Yeah?” Andrew scooted closer and leaned with his back to Garrett’s chest before looking at him out of the corner of his eye, “What about?”

“Just you,” Garrett smiled at him and Andrew fell in love all over again. Garrett leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before focusing on his food. 

Sometimes Garrett said things that just knocked the wind out of his boyfriend. It was always sweet and backed up with enough emotion to make you  _ feel _ that Garrett thought it was a fact and nowhere near up for debate. Andrew always had to take a second, take a breath, just to admire the human being he was lucky enough to call his own. 

“Are you gonna eat that?” Garrett pointed at the side of Andrew’s plate. Andrew shook his head and spun his plate while pushing it, letting Garrett with that goofily happy look on his face get to the food that Andrew had saved just for this occasion. 

“M, fank goo,” Garrett muttered through his mouthful of food. Andrew pushed his face to the side with a disgusted look on his face.

“You’re welcome,” he laughed. Garrett pushed him back which obviously resulted in a shoving fight, trying to make the other person fall back first. Andrew was getting tired before an idea struck him and he quickly climbed into Garrett’s lap so he could distract him with making out. 

Garrett’s hands immediately moved, one to support himself and one on the small of Andrew’s back. It took a minute for Garrett to understand that Andrew wanted him to lay down. When he did finally rest his back against the seat of the couch, Andrew pulled away, eliciting a small whine from Garrett as he chased the shorter man’s lips. 

“I win,” Andrew whispered before they were kissing again. 

It took a minute for Garrett’s brain to catch up, something about Andrew always had him a little bit distracted, but when Garrett caught on to what Andrew had done and not to mention, how he’d done it, Garrett decided that it wasn’t allowed. Garrett smiled the best he could while still mid-kiss and in a quick, swift movement had Andrew on the couch under Garrett. Garrett had his legs on either side of his boyfriend and one hand pinned to the arm of the couch. Andrew tried to use his other arm to push against the taller man, but Garrett wasn’t giving up. 

He grinned and leaned down to whisper in Andrew’s ear, “Gotcha.” 

“No,” Andrew squirmed a little, “that’s not fair!” Garrett didn’t respond. 

Sometimes Andrew’s eyes hit the light the right way and it was like Garrett was seeing him for the first time all over again. Garrett often heard Andrew say something about the smile that he wore just for the shorter man, but he never had gotten the chance to tell Andrew about his smile that was just for Garrett. 

It settled deep inside your stomach and made you feel warm like you had danced under bright lights until you were breathless, just because you wanted to. It reminded Garrett of when he was little and would strip out of his shirt so he could go dance in the rain, it was reminiscent of the feeling of jumping in a puddle with the little froggy rain boots his mom had bought him and he wore for the following year, even in the summer.

Andrew was Garrett’s new froggy boots. Nothing brought him more joy and inner peace than his little froggy boots. 

Andrew often said that he had to remember how to breathe when Garrett looked at him that way; Garrett often had to remind himself what air  _ was _ when Andrew directed that smile his way. 

“I love you,” Garrett said a little bit later. They were still on the couch but Andrew had realized that Garrett wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon and had stopped squirming. They sat for who knows how long just admiring each other’s faces. 

Andrew smiled, using his free hand to reach up to Garrett’s neck and pull him down into a kiss. Andrew pulled away, just enough to the point where his lips still brushed Garrett’s when he whispered, “I love you, too.”


End file.
